Angel Blade Punishment
by The Pootamis
Summary: Adult content. Be advised. Heavy lemon one shots of our favorite super heroine against her villains. What can i say villains have to win sometimes.
1. Nailkaiser

This is not whom i seek. This is not The Moonlight Knight. How disappointing. The two words ringing through her mind as she watches the scene before her. Watches as her army feasts. Feasts upon the imposter.

The very same imposter she has listened to for the past hour beg for mercy. Beg for it all to stop. But it would not. She wouldn't allow it. Instead she would listen to her moans. Instead she would watch as this imposter learned proper respect.

Watch as she learned her place. Her place below her. Her place on the bottom of the food chain. A form of respect that she has watched her army dish out to this imposter. Watch as every hole was penetrated by her army.

Watch as the look of defeat entered into the young woman's eyes as her men had their way with her. A small prize for the creatures that have served her without any argument. Served without any complaint.

Much like she has for another. Serve the most powerful figure on the planet. Her mother. Her true mother in her eyes much like many of her sisters under her command.

A mother that she would do anything for. A mother that had saved her. And for that she would comply. She would follow her orders in capturing the one being that could destroy her. Destroy everything she had created.

Only she had to find her first. Find the being known as Angel Blade. A beautiful woman with amazing abilities much like her own. A woman that as she now pictures her inside of her mind only makes her reach down to gently rub her pussy as she gets lost into her thoughts about the warrior.

Thoughts of every single observation she has seen of this Moonlight Knight. Observations of how flawless she has fought. Of how her hips would sway through the air giving her clear shots of her perfect ass for her to see.

Of how whenever she would deliver a high kick the sudden shine coming from her pussy would instantly arouse her. Much like it is now as she thinks back to the last observation she ever had of the woman.

How she had watched from the shadows as this Moonlight Knight had come out of nowhere to destroy one of her men inside of a dark alleyway as they started to feast upon a young woman that had come across paths with them.

The quickness she displayed as she took out her men one after another with ease. A memory she made sure to burn deep into her mind.

A memory that she has been replaying in her mind the last few days ever since being given the task of capturing The Moonlight Knight. The task of capturing Angel Blade. A task she was glad to accept. Especially after she had been told of the rewards for completing the task.

An reward she would make sure to take her sweet time with. But first she needed to find her. First she needed to draw out this warrior. A warrior she thought for sure was in this very chamber that she is sitting in a mere hour ago.

But she was proven to be wrong. The girl that she had manipulated into leading her down here was not Angel Blade. She was not Angel Blade. Instead she was just another young woman. Another young woman that now as she stares at her from the corner of her eye only seeing a frightened girl staring down towards what she knew to soon be her fate.

A fate she would make sure would be delivered to the girl just like this imposter. To help satisfy her men before she would leave this chamber in hopes of finding her true target. To find her true desire for the night.

Letting out a sigh as she retracts her hand to only feel herself getting more wet as she watches the imposter drift off unconscious as she climaxes once again rising up to her feet Nailkaiser can't help but suck on her fingers savoring the taste she is feeling before movement from her side causes her to look over to see yet another one of her soldiers glancing over hungrily at their unwanted guest.

" What? You still want to fuck her? Then take that woman there. You can implant your seed in her."

Nodding her head towards the student that had lead her down here as she watches as a group of her men slowly start to lower the woman down from the ceiling suddenly the sound of a silent footstep causes her to look in it's direction to find a young woman that she had never seen before standing a top of the stairs leading down towards the chamber with a dazed look across her face.

" Don't….Don't come any closer! Hurry and run away!"

With her interest in this mysterious woman only increasing by the second as she watches the young woman slowly descending down the chamber's stairs turning on her heels Nailkaiser can't help but stare at the young woman as her tail slowly twirls around in the air.

" You saw didn't you bitch! I'll kill you!"

" Run!"

Without giving the young woman anytime to react rearing back Nailkaiser sends an energy blast towards the young woman that hits it's mark causing a loud explosion to echo throughout the chamber as slowly the stairs starts to fill up with a cloud of smoke.

" No!"

Glancing back over towards the tied up young woman as she sees her bowing her head down with defeat from watching her fellow student's death a small smirk forms across Nailkaiser's face as she turns her body around to face the young woman.

" On a beautiful night like this…."

Suddenly with a look of shock coming across her face snapping her head towards where she hears the voice coming from suddenly Nailkaiser's eyes widen when she sees Angel Blade standing atop of an piler with her sword drawn as she looks down towards her through her visor.

A sight that makes her smile inside as she eyeballs Angel Blade's body up and down as she feels an tinge in between her thighs from the sight before her. The Moonlight Knight herself in all of her glory.

The perfect breasts busting out just waiting to be sucked. The perfectly shaped ass that she couldn't wait to call her own. And most beautiful to all in her eyes the pussy that she sees shining down towards her. A pussy just waiting to be touched.

" Those that soil this moon with the blood of women will be torn apart!"

Suddenly without anytime to react as she watches Angel Blade backflip off the pillar in the direction of a group of her men Nailkaiser can't help but watch with amazement as she watches with pinpoint accuracy Angel Blade delivering a well placed slash across the chest of one of her men followed by another causing an instant of stream of blood to suddenly shoot out of their bodies like a faucet as their lifeless bodies crumble down to the ground.

Without being able to take her eyes away as she watches more of her men suddenly charging over towards Angel Blade with murderous features across their faces with a sense of awe overcoming her body as she watches Blade soar through the air to deliver slash after slash to each of her men that come within reach Nailkaiser can't help but lick her lips as she stares at Angel Blade's body with lust.

A sense of lust that makes the tinge between her thighs only intensify as she watches Angel Blade's boobs bounce around as she swings her sword vanquishing her men. A sense of lust as she sees Angel Blade leaping through the air giving her a clear view of her ass and pussy.

A sensation that only makes her lust for the heroine deepen by the second until it is only the two of them left standing. With a small smirk coming across her face raising up her hands slowly Nailkaiser claps her hands causing Angel Blade to look in her direction.

" Impressive. Truly impressive. Now let's see how good you really are."

Extending out her hand as suddenly her sword appears inside of her hand tightening her grip on the handle in an instant bursting from her spot Nailkaiser charges towards Angel Blade as she sees her doing the same.

In an instant as the sound of metal striking against metal echoes throughout the chamber snapping her body around in a sudden motion Nailkaiser raises up her sword just in time blocking an incoming slash coming from Blade's sword before a mere second later as she counters the move by sending a slash of her own Nailkaiser watches as she receives the same result.

Throwing her body weight forward as she causes Nailkaiser to stumble back a few feet bursting from her spot rearing back Blade sends another slash towards Nailkaiser causing the villainess to block her attack with her own sword before just as she sees Nailkaiser returning the attack in a sudden move Blade leaps back a couple of feet as she stares at Nailkaiser to see an amused look in her eyes.

A look that makes her feel uneasy. A feeling that only intensifies when she sees Nailkaiser glancing down towards her body as she licks her lips.

" It seems you're the real thing. I've burned your image into my mind."

With her uneasiness only intensifying as she watches Nailkaiser take off into the air raising up her sword Blade can't help but stare at Nailkaiser's face to see a grin forming across her face as she raises up her sword.

" And now….Now i will savor this moment!"

Bursting from her spot as she watches Blade's eyes widen slightly for a split second before they become a look of determination radiates from them as she raises up her own blade suddenly as she sends a slash down towards Blade that is instantly blocked a grin forms across Nailkaiser's face when she watches Blade's sword snap in half sending the heroine to the ground.

Snapping her body around as she sees an opening raising up her hand in an instant Nailkaiser sends an energy blast that strikes across the middle of Blade's back sending her to the ground face first holding her back as she screams out in pain.

Landing onto the ground as she makes her sword disappear reaching down as she gently starts to rub her thighs together Nailkaiser can't help but lick her lips as she sees Angel Blade rolling across the ground giving her a clear shot of her ass.

" Before, I observed your powers. This time i'll observe something else."

Glancing up from her spot on the ground as she looks over towards Nailkaiser's face to see her licking her lips as she sees movement coming from the villainess lower body a look of fear comes across Blade's face when suddenly her eyes go wide as saucers as she sees a mutant cock suddenly appear between Nailkaiser's thighs as she lets out a moan.

A sight that makes her fear deepen as she stumbles back a few feet as she sees Nailkaiser staring at her with lust filled eyes before Angel Blade's eyes widen once again when she sees Nailkaiser disappear in a split second.

Suddenly as she sees Nailkaiser appear hovering above her before she has a chance to react Blade lets out a scream in pain when she feels a knee being crushed down onto each of her arms as Nailkaiser's mutant cock hovers inches above her visor.

" Suck on it."

With amusement radiating from her eyes as she watches Blade shaking her head with a look of terror forming across her face reaching down Nailkaiser grabs a firm hold of Blade's hair causing the heroine to let out a small scream before in an instant Nailkaiser shoves her cock into Blade's mouth causing the heroine's eyes to wide and for a loud moan to come from Nailkaiser as she starts swaying her hips forward.

" Ummm….you feel so good."

Feeling Blade trying to pulls back with her hold on Blade's hair only tightening thrusting forward Nailkaiser pushes herself deeper into Blade's mouth as she hears Blade mumbling before without giving it a second thought slowly Nailkaiser gets into a rhythm.

" Sooo good…."

Unable to fight back as she feels Nailkaiser's cock ramming repeatedly into her mouth slowly closing her eyes Blade can't help but stop resisting unaware that from the far end of the room her fellow student watches with horror.

As she continues to watch as Angel Blade is forced to give oral sex to Nailkaiser hearing a slight moan coming from her side snapping her head to the side Seiryu's eyes widen slightly when she sees what she thought to be her savior stirring from her spot on top of some sort of triangular shaped pilar.

" Wake up. Please wake up!"

Cracking open her eyes as she looks over towards where she heard the voice coming from to see Seiryu staring at her with wide eyes slowly Ayame cracks open her eyes even more to take a closer look at the girl's face to see horror riddled across her face.

" Please save her."

Hearing a moan coming from nearby as she turns her head towards the sound suddenly Ayame's eyes widen when she sees the scene of Nailkaiser hovering over Angel Blade as the former repeatedly shoves her mutant cock into the heroine's mouth.

Feeling total exhaustion across her whole entire body as she slowly starts to raise up her body from the piler to only land back down chest first as her arms give out on her suddenly the sound of footsteps cause her to look up.

Suddenly as she sees the image of another one of Nailkaiser's mutants making their way towards her with another following behind it Ayame's eyes widen when before she has a chance to react Ayame feels the mutant shoving their cock into her mouth causing her to close her eyes.

" No!"

Bowing her head down as she hears the sound of footsteps getting closer to her snapping her head up suddenly Seiryu's eyes widen when she sees a mutant standing before her with it's cock throbbing.

Suddenly as she feels her pink panties being ripped apart causing her pussy to shine for the world to see a look of horror comes across Seiryu's face before she feels the end of the mutant's cock tapping against her pussy lips.

" Please don…."

Suddenly as she feels the mutant smashing his cock into her pussy Seiryu can't help but snap her head back as she lets out a small scream.

Ignoring the scream in the background as she feels her climax coming with her hold on Angel Blade's hair only tighten rearing back Nailkaiser quickens her pace.

" Cum….cumming!"

Suddenly as she smashes her cock into the back of Angel Blade's throat unable to hold it in any longer in an instant Nailkaiser climaxes inside of Blade's mouth causing the heroine to mumble before after a few seconds Nailkaiser pulls her cock out of Blade's mouth to see her seed dripping from Blade's mouth as she coughs from the ground.

" Swallow. You will swallow what you mistress gives you."

Opening her eyes as she sees Nailkaiser staring down at her with intensity in her eyes rearing back Blade gulps her throat swallowing everything in her mouth causing a small grin to form across Nailkaiser's face.

" Good girl. Now for your reward."

Watching closely as she feels the weight of Nailkaiser's knees leaving her arms for a split second to only return as she turns around giving Blade a clear view of Nailkaiser's ass as the villainesses cock hovers over her visor suddenly Blade's eyes widen as she snaps her head back when she feels Nailkaiser gently rubbing her clit with her fingers.

Feeling Nailkaiser's fingers gently tracing over her pussy lips with such delicacy unable to hold it in any longer Angel Blade lets out a moan as she briefly closes her eyes enjoying the new sensation she is feeling unaware that a smile forms across Nailkaiser's face as she glances over her shoulder to see the look across Angel Blade's face.

" So? Does it feel good?"

" Please…."

" I guess i don't need to ask. You're so wet as if you're about to cum. It's okay Blade. It's okay to feel it."

Suddenly without having a chance to react as she feels Nailkaiser's tongue gently coming across her pussy lips Angel Blade snaps her eyes wide open as she lets out a moan that only gets louder by the second as she feels Nailkaiser licking away at her pussy.

An sensation that felt so good to her. So good but yet in her mind it was so wrong. So wrong to be feeling this especially at the hands of her. One of her nemesis's henchwoman. One of her mutants.

Hearing Blade letting out another moan as she retracts her head slightly to see a look of bliss across Angel Blade's face as her face blushes bright red lowering her hips down Nailkaiser plunges her cock back into Blade's mouth before slowly she turns her attention back towards Blade's pussy.

Swaying her hips as she feels the sensation of Blade's mouth across her cock in a sudden move lowering her head down Nailkaiser latches her lips gently to Blade's pussy before in an instant she starts to suck on Blade's clit causing her to hear Angel Blade letting out a loud moan.

Hearing music to her ears as she continues to suck to only listen to Blade's moans getting louder and louder by the second slowly Nailkaiser quickens her pace before after a couple of seconds Nailkaiser listens to Blade letting out a scream as she feels Blade climaxing into her mouth.

A climax that only makes her smile widen even more as she savors the taste before she slowly retracts her head to look towards Angel Blade's face to see her panting from the ground with closed eyes.

Raising up her hand as she licks Angel Blade's pussy cum off her fingers and off her lips Nailkaiser can't help but feel her cock harden even more as she slowly gets off of Blade to only position herself at Blade's thighs.

Reaching down as she gently turns around Angel Blade to lay down on her back before slowly she raises her up to rest on her knees giving her a clear view of the heroine's ass.

Licking her lips reaching out as she grabs a firm hold of each of Angel Blade's ass cheeks unable to resist Nailkaiser gives Blade's ass a firm squeeze before slowly she lowers her face down to give the heroine's ass a gentle kiss.

Slowly leaving a trail of kisses up Blade's ass cheeks as she comes to a stop at Blade's asshole with a smile coming across her face lowering her head down Nailkaiser gives Blade's asshole a long lick causing Angel Blade's eyes to widen unaware to her knowledge before after a few seconds she retracts her head to look down at Blade's ass.

" You came pretty easily. But the main event hasn't started yet. I'll stir up inside and i'll pour myself deep into you."

Lining herself up as she glances up to see Angel Blade glancing over her shoulder to look at her with a tired look across her face slowly Nailkaiser licks her lips as she gently places her hands on Blade's waist.

" No! Don't put it in!"

"

Suddenly as she feels Nailkaiser penetrating her cock into her asshole snapping her head back Angel Blade lets out a scream in pain as she feels Nailkaiser's cock slowly getting inserted inch by inch before slowly after a few seconds Blade starts to feel an sensation through her body as she feels Nailkaiser starting to get into a rhythm.

" It's thick!"

Hearing Blade letting out moans as she continues to thrust forward taking a hand off of Blade's waist reaching out Nailkaiser gently grabs a hold of Angel Blade's head as she leans forward before without giving the heroine any chance to react Nailkaiser crashes her lips into Blade's own for a deep kiss as she continues to thrust inside of Blade's ass.

Gaining control of the kiss instantly as she starts to suck on Angel Blade's tongue causing her to feel Blade moaning in her mouth sending a new sensation through her for the first time Nailkaiser can't help but quicken her pace inside of Blade.

" You're pulling me in Blade. You're so tight…."

Feeling her body completely exhausted as she cracks her eyes open to look at Angel Blade to see Nailkaiser repeatedly ramming her mutant cock into Blade's asshole Ayame forces herself to close her eyes as she silently moans from the mutant ramming her cum filled pussy repeatedly before her world goes black just seconds later when she feels herself climaxing painfully yet again.

Opening up her eyes as she hears the sound of Seiryu's moans ceasing turning her head to look towards the heroine Seiryu's eyes widen slightly when she sees Seiryu passed out on the pillar as the mutant continues to ram his cock into her pussy before seconds later as she feels herself about to climax from her own mutant pounding her pussying Seiryu snaps her head back.

" Cumming!"

As she feels the first climax of her young life taking a whole of her unable to keep her eyes open slowly Seiryu closes her eyes as she feels the mutant sliding his cock from out of her pussy as she takes a few deep breathes before suddenly she snaps her eyes open when she feels it's cock firmly starting to enter her asshole.

" Please….Don't…."

Suddenly as she feels the mutant ramming his cock into her ass snapping her head back Seiryu can't help but scream out in pain as she feels the mutant starting to quicken his pace.

Ignoring the young girl's screams as she continues to thrust into Angel Blade's ass reaching out Nailkaiser grabs a firm hold of each of Blade's pigtails before in a sudden motion as she tugs back on Blade's pigtails Nailkaiser quickens her pace causing her to hear Blade moan loudly.

" You're getting hot. You're so cute. You're tightening around me."

Suddenly as she lets go of Blade's pigtails in an instant Nailkaiser wraps her arms firmly around Angel Blade's waist as she penetrates deeply into Blade's asshole as she quickens her pace.

" I'm cumming…."

Quickening her pace as she watches Blade rearing her head back unable to hold it in any longer snapping her own head back Nailkaiser climaxes inside of Angel Blade's ass as she keeps a firm hold of Angel Blade's waist before after a few seconds she slowly falls on top of Blade's back panting as she hears Blade doing the same.

In a swift motion as she pulls her cock out of Angel Blade's ass to only watch as her cum slowly starts to drip out of Blade's ass and down her thighs to the ground below turning her attention away from Blade a small smirk forms across Nailkaiser's face when she sees two of her mutants having their way with her two other guests before slowly Nailkaiser turns her attention back towards Blade to see her taking slow and steady breathes.

Reaching down as she gently wraps her arms around Blade's waist slowly rising up to her feet in a sudden move Nailkaiser throws Angel Blade over her shoulder as she turns to look towards a mutant that continues to pound into an unconscious Ayame's pussy.

" When you are finished make sure to bring them to Dark Mother."

Without so much as waiting for a response in an instant Nailkaiser takes off into the air with a firm hold of Angel Blade over her shoulder before seconds later she disappears off into the distance.

 **Author's Notes: This was my first attempt at lemon scenes. I mostly did this so that i could add them to a few of my other stories. I hope you liked them and if with enough reviews or messages i could be convinced to do more. They all would be one shots for this story with the villans of the show.**


	2. Karin

" **Karin, my beautiful daughter. Your mission tonight is simple my child. I want you to find the being known as Angel Blade. Once you have discovered her location you are to bring her to me at once."**

" **Is there any conditions?"**

 **Leaning back in her throne chair as she looks down towards her faithful daughter to see her looking up towards her with a hopeful look across her face slowly Phantom Lady can't help her lips from curling up into a smile.**

" **You may do with her as you please. Just bring her to me alive."**

With an extra spring in her step as she slowly walks through City Number 69 with a noticeable smile across her face with a few armed guards perfectly disguised inside of the crowd of civilians following a couple of feet behind her one female can't help but repeat her last memory in her mind over and over.

A memory that instantly makes her excited. A memory that instantly makes her aroused. Aroused from knowing what is to take place on this given night. Know that on this given night she would have her.

That on this given night she would have Angel Blade all to herself. That tonight she would be the first being to break her in. To use her as she saw fit.

Possibilities that only makes the tinge between her thighs increase drastically as she pictures The Moonlight Knight inside of her mind. Pictures the perfect breasts. Pictures that perfect ass with a pussy that she knew was just being to be penetrated.

A calling she would be glad to answer. Especially on this night. But first she needed to find The Moonlight Knight. First she needed to weaken her. And she knew exactly how. But first she needed to get off the streets and move to somewhere more secure.

First she needed to play a small act. An act to draw out the heroine. And she knew exactly how. Especially from what she learned from the latest intel she had watched on The Moonlight Knight.

Research that showed one glaring weakness. The weakness of always having to protect the weak. To protect the weak woman of the city that were nothing more than lambs to the slaughter. A weakness she would exploit.

Especially now. Especially now in the disguise she is in. Instead of her normal armor she could often be seen in by any under Phantom Lady's command a short white t shirt along with a pair of short jean shorts can be seen. A disguise that has made more than the occasional glance coming from males all around her to be seen.

But that didn't matter. None of them were her target. Besides it was only temporary. The disguise would be ditched soon enough.

Glancing all around herself as she sees nothing but a few passing civilians making their way in the opposite direction down the sidewalk turning around the corner as she makes her way inside of a dark alleyway with nothing but her disguised armed guards following suddenly as she comes to a halt with a smile forming across her face in a swift motion Karin turns on her heels to face her armed guards.

" It's show time. You know what to do."

Suddenly as she watches her armed guards ditching their disguises as they transform back to their normal forms suppressing her smile taking a deep breathe Karin lets out an ear piercing scream before slowly as she starts to backpedal into the alleyway and past a dumpster slowly Karin watches as her armed guards make their way towards her.

Feeling her back hitting against the wall as she sees her guards approaching reaching up in a swift motion Karin rips her shirt in half causing her boobs to come flailing out for the world to see before without having a chance to react with her eyes slightly widening for a brief second Karin feels one of the guards swirling his tongue around her erect nipple while she feels another reaching down to grab a firm hold of her jeans.

" Easy boys….i'm not the target…."

Hearing the sound of her jeans being torn letting out a sigh as she lifts up a leg to remove her jeans suddenly Karin's eyes widen when she feels herself being smashed up against the wall before a glare forms across her face when she feels the mutant's cock against her thigh.

" I'm not…."

Suddenly as she feels the mutant driving his cock hard into her pussy with her eyes only widening snapping her head back Karin can't help but let out a scream before after a few seconds as she feels the mutant getting into a rhythm with the shock dying down suppressing a moan reaching down Karin wraps her arms around the mutant's neck as she wraps her legs around it's waist.

" On a beautiful night like this…."

Glancing over the mutant's shoulder as she sees the form of Angel Blade standing at the other end of the alleyway with a sword ready in her hand slowly Karin can't help but suppress the smile that starts to form across her face before in a split second she forces a horrified expression to form across her face.

" Please! Please help me!"

Suddenly as she sees Angel Blade disappear in a split second for a split second a confused look forms across Karin's face before a moment later as she hears a silent swish through the air Karin's eyes widen as she watches the head of the mutant holding her sliding off it's shoulders sending her to the ground in with it's lifeless body.

Bouncing her head off the ground as she throws the lifeless body of her guard to the side shaking her head slowly Karin sits up to look down the alleyway before she watches as her remaining guards slowly get mowed down one by one until one is left standing.

Seeing an opportunity rising up to her feet as she sees Angel Blade's back turn towards her slowly moving forward as she watches Angel Blade raising up her sword to deliver what she knew to be a killing blow to her last guard raising up her hands in a sudden move Karin double axe handles Angel Blade in the back of her head sending the heroine down to the ground on her knees as the sword in her hands goes flying.

Without giving Angel Blade anytime to react as she sees the heroine turning her head to look in her direction rearing back Karin sends a vicious kick to the side of The Moonlight Knight's head sending the heroine down to the ground.

Looking down closely as she hears Angel Blade taking slowly and steady breathes reaching up Karin wipes her hands as a grin forms across her face before slowly as she hovers over Angel Blade to see the heroine unconscious a satisfied smile forms across her face.

" Well that was easier than i thought. I wonder why Nailkaiser was having such a tough time catching you?"

Shrugging her shoulder as she claps her hands together slowly Karin licks her lips as she eyeballs Angel Blade's body up and down.

" The victor goes the spoils."

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye as she looks up to see her last mutant guard making it's way over with it's eyes staring hungrily at Angel Blade with an intense glare forming across her face in a sudden move reaching up Karin sends an energy blast that goes straight through the mutant's head causing it's head to explode instantly as it's lifeless body falls to the ground.

" I don't think so. She belongs to me."

Retracting her hand as she turns her attention back towards Angel Blade with the smile returning to her face slowly reaching down Karin can't help but start to rub her pussy as she stares at Angel Blade's face.

" No wonder mother chose you. I'm gonna have so much fun with you."

Suddenly as she unleashes her mutant cock for the world to see slowly leaning down Karin can't help but glance over her shoulder at Angel Blade's pussy before she turns back towards Angel Blade with a grin.

" Now time for you to entertain me."

Turning on her heels as she looks down towards Angel Blade's pussy to which she could swear is shining leaning her head down as she takes a long lick causing her to hear a silent moan over her shoulder from The Moonlight Knight a small smile forms on Karin's face.

" I see. You're very sensitive. I like that."

Leaning her head back down as she takes another long lick followed by another and another slowly losing herself as she starts to get into a rhythm savoring the taste of Angel Blade's pussy with her cock only hardening by the second unaware to her knowledge slowly Angel Blade starts to stir as she continues to let out silent moans.

" No….please…."

Retracting her head as she glances over her shoulder to see Angel Blade cracking open her eyes to look in her direction Karin can't help but send a smile her way.

" I see that you're finally awake. Just kick back and relax. The main event will take place shortly."

Without giving the heroine anytime to react as she plunges her tongue deep into Angel Blade's pussy and starts to suck on her clit suddenly as she hears Angel Blade letting out a loud moan Karin can't help but smile inside before slowly as she feels Angel Blade trying to close her legs reaching out Karin grabs her legs holding her steady as she repositions herself.

Suddenly as she hears Angel Blade letting out a scream a small smile forms across Karin's face as she feels Angel Blade's cum slowly going down her throat.

A taste that she would savor as she slowly twirls her tongue around the heroine's pussy making sure to gather every single drop before slowly after a couple of seconds as she pulls her head back and licks her lips Karin turns to look at Angel Blade to see the heroine breathing heavily from the ground.

Slowly rising up to her feet as she listens to Angel Blade taking long deep breathes in a sudden move reaching down Karin pulls Angel Blade to her feet and slams her chest first into a nearby dumpster before slowly she positions herself behind the heroine.

Reaching out as she grabs a firm hold of Angel Blade's boobs to only hear the heroine letting out a gasp in a swift move as she gently presses the heroine's boobs together and starts to rub them together to hear a loud moan coming from her a sinister smile forms across Karin's face.

" Oh my. I can't believe how loud you're shouting. Does it really feel that good?"

Leaning forward with her cock grazing Angel Blade's ass with her smile only widening Karin whispers into Angel Blade's ear.

" I see that you're very sensitive."

Suddenly as she watches Angel Blade shaking her head slowly Karin continues to rub the heroine's boobs together as she gently caresses the heroine's erect nipples with her thumb.

" Oh no! I'm not feeling it!"

" I'm definitely going to have a lot of fun with you."

Retracting her hands as she gently wraps her arms around Angel Blade's waist slowly Karin positions her cock in front of Angel Blade's pussy as she sees the heroine looking over her shoulder with a horrified look across her face.

" Don't worry. I'll give you something real good."

" No! No stop! It won't fit!"

" Oh stop lying."

Suddenly without giving Angel Blade anytime to react as she rams her cock hard into the heroine's pussy causing her to hear Angel Blade letting out a scream slowly Karin can't help but close her eyes briefly at the new sensation she is feeling before slowly with her grip around Angel Blade's waist tightening Karin starts to plunge her cock deeper into Angel Blade's pussy causing her to hear the heroine starting to moan.

" See. I knew that you wanted it bad."

Getting into a rhythm as she watches Angel Blade reaching up to steady herself on the dumpster with her grip only tightening slowly Karin rams her cock deeper into Angel Blade's pussy to hear the sound of the heroine letting out loud moans each and every time with each of her thrusts.

" You feel so good. So tight. I'll give you lots of juice."

Suddenly as she feels her climax coming with one last thrust Karin rams her cock deep into Angel Blade's pussy as she hears the heroine letting out a scream before in an instant as she climax inside of Angel Blade slowly Karin leans her chest up against Angel Blade's back as she hears the heroine letting out deep breathes.

Releasing her grip as she steps back to see Angel Blade dropping down to her knees slowly licking her lips reaching down Karin grabs a hold of Angel Blade's helmet causing the heroine to turn towards her.

" Now let's enjoy it some more. I want you to suck on it."

Looking down into Angel Blade's eyes as she sees the look of defeat forming in her eyes slowly suppressing a smile that is forming across her face Karin watches as Angel Blade nods her head as she reaches out with a shaky hand.

" Yes. I will."

Suddenly as she feels the tip of her cock entering into Angel Blade's mouth snapping her head back Karin can't help but smile as she feels Angel Blade slowly bobbing her head up and down her cock.

Reaching down without giving Angel Blade anytime to react reaching out as she grabs a firm hold of the heroine's helmet rearing back Karin rams her cock deep into Angel Blade's mouth causing her to hear the heroine letting out a mumble before slowly she starts to get into a rhythm.

" You're doing so good. Next let's try with those dirty sensitive boobs of yours. I want you to entertain me."

Pulling her head back as she sees Angel Blade reaching down to press her boobs together slowly Karin can't help but give her a nod.

" Like this?"

Suddenly as she feels her cock being gently placed between the heroine's boobs Karin can't help but let out a loud moan as she feels Angel Blade gently rubbing her boobs against her cock.

" Ohh….uhh huh….not bad….oh it feels so soft…."

Briefly closing her eyes as she enjoys the sensation snapping open her eyes slowly Karin looks down towards Angel Blade with a smile that only seems to widen when she sees the look of defeat across the heroine's face.

" Use your mouth too."

Suddenly as she sees Angel Blade leaning forward to lick the tip of her cock letting out a moan Karin gives her an encouraging nod.

" Yes! Ohh keep going….now with your dirty boobs."

Feeling Blade taking her cock into her mouth slowly thrusting forward Karin gets into a rhythm as she sees Angel Blade closing her eyes.

" I want you to make me ejaculate. Yes i'm about to explode! Come on i'll give you lots of juice."

Suddenly as she climaxes in a sudden motion Karin feels her cock leaning Angel Blade's mouth before she watches as her cum slowly spreads all across Angel Blade's face and chest completely covering the heroine's boobs.

Taking long deep breathe as she slowly licks her lips savoring a taste that she never thought she would ever experience before feeling herself being gently pushed slowly Angel Blade lays down on the ground unaware that slowly Karin positions herself at her lower body.

Suddenly as she feels Karin ramming her cock inside of her ass snapping open her eyes Angel Blade lets out a scream before slowly as she feels Karin inserting her cock deeper and deeper into her ass Angel Blade is suddenly silenced when she feels Karin bringing her into a kiss.

A kiss that quickly becomes one sided as she feels the mutant overpowering her quickly with her tongue before slowly with tears forming in her eyes Angel Blade closes her eyes and wraps her legs around Karin's waist as she feels the mutant getting into a rhythm.

Breaking off the kiss as she looks down to see Angel Blade suppressing moans reaching down as she opens Blade's mouth plunging forward Karin can't help but to suck on the heroine's tongue earning her a loud moan to vibrate through her mouth before slowly breaking off the kiss once again Karin rams her cock hard into Angel Blade's ass.

" Can't….gonna cum…."

Suddenly as she watches Angel Blade's head falling down to the ground with closed eyes rearing back with all of her might Karin rams her cock deep into Angel Blade's ass causing her to hear the heroine letting out an ear piercing scream.

A scream that quickly becomes silenced moments later as she feels Angel Blade's pussy juice soaking her thigh.

Coming to a halt as she looks down to see Angel Blade breathing slowly with closed eyes retracting herself out of the heroine slowly Karin shakes her head.

" Couldn't take anymore huh? That's okay. We're gonna be spending lots of time together."


	3. The Headmaster

_I'm coming sister Seiryu! I'm coming! Just hang on a little while longer!_

Without any hesitation reaching up with a flick of her wrists as she sends a vicious slash from her sword down on the metal door in front of her causing the door to instantly slice in half and fall carelessly to the ground with a tremendous thud with her grip on her sword tightening slowly Angel Blade makes her way forward into the darkness.

Hearing only the sound of her heels hitting the cold ground with clanks echoing off the walls glancing around her surroundings as she finds herself inside of some kind of laboratory without breaking her stride slowly Angel Blade continues on forward into the darkness towards a small green light she can see off into the distance before suddenly as she hears movement coming from up ahead in an instant she comes to an halt.

Listening in closely as she hears the footsteps getting closer and closer with her grip around her sword tightening staring off into the distance just as she sees a bare foot coming into the light suddenly as she sees the form of Seiryu Tenmyoin coming into the light loosening her grip on the sword bursting from her spot as she sees Seiryu falling to the ground releasing her sword in her hand causing the sword to him the ground with a clang quickly reaching out Angel Blade catches Seiryu just as she is about to fall face first to the ground.

" Seiryu? Seiryu? Are you okay?"

Looking down as she sees Seiryu turning to look up in her direction with a look that she had never seen before coming from her eyes before she has any chance to react suddenly Angel Blade's eyes widen when she feels Seiryu pressing her lips to her own for a gentle kiss.

A kiss that Angel Blade can't help but freeze in absolute shock before slowly as she feels Seiryu gently moving her hands slowly down her waist suddenly as she feels Seiryu's hands grabbing a firm hold of her ass gasping in shock before she has a chance to react Angel Blade lets out a moan as she feels Seiryu's tongue plunging inside of her mouth.

Feeling Seiryu massaging her tongue with her own as she feels Seiryu giving her ass a firm squeeze closing her eyes Angel Blade can't help but get lost into the kiss as she feels Seiryu exploring her mouth further with her tongue leaving nothing untouched.

A sensation that suddenly vanishes when she feels Seiryu breaking off the kiss before just as she opens her mouth Angel Blade snaps her head back and lets out a moan when she feels Seiryu dipping her head down to take her right nipple into her mouth.

Feeling Seiryu's tongue circling around her nipple so gently as she suppresses a moan suddenly Angel Blade snaps her head back once again and lets out a moan that echoes through the chamber as she feels Seiryu sucking down hard on her nipple.

Hearing a loud pop echoing through the chamber as she feels Seiryu's mouth leaving her right tit to only return to her left to give it the same treatment reaching down as she gently strokes Seiryu's hair to only let out a loud moan when she feels Seiryu sucking down hard on her nipple unaware to her knowledge off in the darkness a lone figure looks on at the scene with a sinister smile across his face.

Cracking open her eyes as she feels Seiryu gently trying to wiggle out of her hold gently releasing her hold looking up as she sees Seiryu looking down towards her with a wide smile across her face just as she opens her mouth suddenly Angel Blade lets out a moan as she snaps her head back when she feels Seiryu gently rubbing her pussy with her own.

Feeling a blissful sensation that she has never felt before as she rears back and holds herself up to see Seiryu concentrating on the task at hand feeling her pussy getting wet snapping her head back Angel Blade can't help but moan unaware that her pendant glows bright red.

Unable to resist any longer slowly getting into a rhythm as she matches Seiryu's stride staring at Seiryu's face as she lets out moans causing the older student's face to break out into a wide smile suddenly as she feels a new wave of pleasure coming across her body in a swift move Angel Blade snaps her head back to stare up at the ceiling.

" I'm….i'm cumming!"

Closing her eyes as she climaxes to hear Seiryu letting out a small scream taking a couple of deep breathe as she snaps her head back up and opens her eyes to see Seiryu laying back first on the ground with closed eyes as a blissful look is seen across her face with her eyes going wide Angel Blade stares down at Seiryu's face.

" S….sister Seiryu?"

 _I….was with you sister._

Suddenly as her surroundings are engulfed in a blinding light before she has a chance to react suddenly Angel Blade's eyes widen when she feels a pair of tentacles grabbing a firm hold of each of her wrists causing her to suddenly be lifted up off the ground followed by another pair grabbing a firm hold of her legs completely spreading them out.

Feeling another tentacle quickly coming down from the ceiling to quickly wrap up her breasts as she feels the grip around her boobs tightening causing her to suppress a gasp snapping her eyes shut rearing back Angel Blade tries desperately to break her binds to no prevail.

" What the hell!?"

Hearing the sound of a swish coming from above snapping her eyes open looking up suddenly as she sees the form of some kind of demon quickly descending down from the ceiling and towards her with her eyes only widening Angel Blade can't help but stare at the demon with a look of absolute shock across her face.

Landing down on the ground with a tremendous thud as he stares at Angel Blade's face to see a look of absolute terror coming across her face letting out a few chuckles slowly the demon licks his lips causing the heroine's eyes to widen further.

" A lesbian show by the fighter of justice. I've quite enjoyed it Angel Blade."

As he hears Angel Blade gasping as she tries desperately to break her binds slowly a sinister smile forms across the demon's face.

" This is for letting me watch something interesting."

Suddenly without having a chance to react Angel Blade suppresses a moan as she snaps her eyes closed when she feels a pair of tentacles coming from the demon's back latching onto each of her boobs sucking down hard on them instantly.

Feeling what she could only imagine was some kind of tongue swirling around each of her erected nipples as she suppresses her moans and shakes her head trying to fight back the pleasure she is feeling rearing back on her binds as she feels her binds not giving in unaware to Angel Blade's knowledge another pair of tentacles slowly appear out of the demon's back to make their way quietly towards her.

" Yes. Feeling it yet?"

Shaking her head viciously as she pulls back on her binds to only feel them hardening suddenly Angel Blade snaps her eyes open and lets out a silent moan when she feels a tentacle each going through her closed legs and give her pussy along with her asshole a lick followed by another and another.

" Feeling it? No not me. No never. You'll pay for what you've done here tonight. You'll pay. I promise you that you'll pay for what you've done."

Letting out a chuckle feeling his lips curling up into a grin as he watches Angel Blade squirming around in her binds trying desperately to suppress her moans from the onslaught she is reaching reaching out the demon grabs a firm hold of Angel Blade's boob causing the herione to let out a gasp before without giving her a chance to react leaning down the demon takes the boob in his mouth sucking down hard on her nipple causing him to hear the heroine letting out a moan.

 _I didn't think you'd fall into my trap so easily. It looks like you've used up all of your strength to undo the spell that i had casted on Seiryu. The strength that you have now is the same as a commoner._

Suddenly as she feels the tentacles onslaught increasing from small licks across the outer layers to long licks causing her to bite down on hard to suppress her moans slowly Angel Blade shakes her head as she pulls on her binds to receive the same results as before.

" No! Not my ass! Don't do that so much."

Unable to suppress it any longer as she feels the tentacles onslaught increasing snapping her head back slightly Angel Blade lets out a loud moan causing the grin across the demon's face to widen.

Releasing her boob with a loud pop as he lets out a few chuckles to look at Angel Blade's face to see her eyes closed as she lets out moans the demon's grin widens into a sinister smile.

" You're called Angel Blade but in the end you are just another female. The floor is drenched. You're so wet."

Feeling the tentacles onslaught coming to a drastic halt as she feels the tentacles slowly moving back through her closed thighs and back to their owner taking a couple of breaths as she opens her eyes to see the demon grinning at her glancing down towards her body as she sees nothing but pre cum all over her legs that is still dripping down to the floor below Angel Blade's eyes widen.

" I shudder to think you're called The Moonlight Knight. So then let's have a look at all of you."

Snapping her eyes back up as she sees a pair of tentacles slowly approaching her shaking her head as she feels the tentacles each wrapping around her thighs and slowly separating her legs despite her best efforts to keep them closed suddenly Angel Blade's eyes widen as she hears the demon letting out a chuckle when she feels another pair of tentacles suddenly sucking down on her erect nipples.

" Please don't spread me open. No not like this. No please don't do this."

" Fantastic! The color,the shape,the sensation,and ooh that smell. I can't believe such an incredible thing exists."

" P….Please. Please don't look at me like this. Don't look at me like that."

" Why? You've been parading around in this outfit for a long time. You can show this pussy off to the world but a twelve foot tall tentacle monster is suddenly a problem?"

Suppressing her moans as she watches the demon leaning closer to take a look at her pussy with a look of hunger in her eyes before she has a chance to react Angel Blade's eyes go as wide as saucers when she feels the demon giving her pussy a long lick.

" Relax and enjoy the skills of my tongue."

Suddenly as she sees the demon pulling back to unleashing a massive tongue from his mouth Angel Blade's eyes widen even more.

" Get that fucking thing away from me!"

Without giving her a chance to react reaching out as he grabs a firm hold of each of her legs leaning forward the demon gives Angel Blade's pussy a long lick causing him to hear her letting out a loud moan followed by another and another.

Continuing his onslaught as he makes sure to leave no spot uncovered to hear only the sound of Angel Blade's loud moans a grin forms across the demon's face before without any hesitation lunging forward the demon thrusts his tongue deeper inside of Angel Blade's pussy to take her clit into his mouth causing him to hear her let out a loud moan.

Sucking down hard as he twirls his tongue around taking in the sensation that he is tasting suddenly as he feels Angel Blade's moans getting louder sucking down even harder instantly as he feels her climaxing making sure to hold her twitching legs steady not wanting to waste a single drop slowly the demon twirls his tongue around making sure to extract every last drop before he pulls back to look at the panting Angel Blade.

" Delicious. But why should i have all the fun. Here taste yourself."

Opening her eyes just as she sees the demon leaning forward before she has a chance to react suddenly Angel Blade's eyes widen when she feels the demon plunging his tongue into her mouth causing a muffled groan to come from her that is instantly silence when she feels him sucking on her tongue.

Feeling her binds not loosening as she feels the demon exploring her mouth thoroughly with his tongue unable to resist slowly Angel Blade closes her eyes as she continues to feel the demon sucking down on her tongue.

Breaking off the kiss with a pop loosening the binds as he lowers a panting Angel Blade down a few feet just as he sees her opening her eyes a wide grin forms across the demon's face when she sees her staring at his erected cock.

Reaching down as he grabs a hold of her pigtails slowly as he lowers her head down to see her shaking her head with a look of absolute shock riddled across her face without any hesitation rearing back the demon plunges his cock into Angel Blade's mouth causing her eyes to widen before rearing back once again the demon does the same.

Getting into a rhythm as he looks down towards Angel Blade's face to see a look of absolute horror across her face rearing back once again the demon smashes his half of his cock into the back of Angel Blade's throat as he continues to thrust his hips forward.

Ignoring the small choking noises coming from below continuing his onslaught suddenly as he feels his climax coming rearing back the demon ramps her cock hard into the back of Angel Blade's throat before a mere second later as he climaxes into the back of her throat holding her head steady the demon looks down with a wide grin as Angel Blade looks up towards him with horror.

Slowly pulling back as he looks down towards Angel Blade to listen to her pant heavily from down below as his cum slowly drips out of her mouth and trails down to the ground below licking his lips without a second thought raising Angel Blade slowly up into the air just as he sees her cracking open her eyes in a sudden move thrusting forward the demon penetrates her pussy with his cock causing her to let out a scream.

Ignoring the screams from below thrusting forward once again as he goes even deeper into Angel Blade to only feel her inner walls tightening around his cock with his sinister smile only widening rearing back the demon smashes his cock even deeper into Angel Blade's pussy causing her to snap her head back.

Wrapping his arms firmly around her waist holding her steady as he gets into a rhythm ramming his cock deep into the back of her pussy to hear her letting out quiet moans with each and every thrust without halting leaning forward the demon plunges his tongue back into Angel Blade's mouth instantly silencing her moans.

Struggling to break free as she feels her tongue being forcefully sucked unable to suppress them any longer as she lets out a moan to only feel the demon plunging his cock harder into her pussy just as she lets out another moan feeling the demon breaking off the kiss with a loud pop opening her eyes just as she feels the demon pulling his cock out of her dripping pussy Angel Blade's eyes snap open when she sees the demon slowly walking around her.

Grazing his fingers across her waist to her lower thighs ignoring the silent pleas from above as he positions himself just behind her just as he sees Angel Blade shaking her head lunging forward the demon can't help the smile that comes across its face when it hears the heroine letting out a scream.


End file.
